disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Knuckles
Knuckles is a supporting character in the animated series Quack Pack. He's Daisy's pet iguana. Sometimes Huey, Dewey and Louie look after him for Daisy. Knuckles acts like a dog and is capable of eating anything he gets his claws on. His vocal effects are provided by Frank Welker. Role in the series Knuckles made his first appearance in the series in the episode "Isle of the Not So Nice". In an attempt to impress the newspaper girl Kaitie, who loves animals, Huey, Dewey and Louie take Knuckles without Daisy's knowledge. When Daisy sees them with her beloved pet, she's not to keen on the idea of them taking him. She warns them of how much responsibility it takes to watch Knuckles and reluctantly allows them to take care of him. As the boys go to show off Knuckles to Kaitie, they notice the iguana has gone missing. Knuckles noticing the doughnuts in Kaitie's bag stows away on her bike. Huey, Dewey and Louie chase Knuckles all over town from location to location until he winds up in a crate full of jars of peanut butter. The crate is being carried by a prehistoric caveman and he is loading the crate onto a small airplane. The plane takes off and the trio grabs onto a loose board connected to the back of the plane as it takes off the ground. But when they get kidnapped by a mad scientist with a machine that can turn lifeforms back into their prehistoric ancestors, they find they might not be able to come through on that promise to Daisy when Knuckles is hit with the Retro-Ray beam and is transformed into a 50 foot dinosaur growing right through the roof of the small hut roaring out mightily. The trio of ducks are freed from the binds holding them and look on in shock at the now huge Knuckles,eats the retro ray and then heads into the ocean back to Duckburg. He starts eating things as the people are running in terror.Knuckles meanly plucks it out of the sky grabbing onto the jet. He plucks Daisy out of the jet tossing Donald and the rest of the plane onto the ground as he grins happily. Knuckles starts to climb up a tall building to get to a giant steel peanut which he thinks is real. Daisy demands she is set down and he merely drops her onto the side of the building and continues upwards seeing the peanut in view. He is less then pleased to find out the peanut is made of metal and tosses it down in anger. Huey, Dewey and Louie arrive with Mungly the caveman aboard a small plane. Knuckles puts Daisy down on a ledge of the building and reaches the top going for the massive metal peanut atop it. He takes a huge swat at the plane sending it crashing down to the ground as Daisy scolds the boys for allowing this to happen. The boys run into a donut shop and buy a sack full of jelly donuts and load them into a tank. They fire the contents of the sack into Knuckles who eats them happily. Slowly Knuckles shrinks back down to his original form and size. Seems like the opposite of peanut butter is jelly, so it had the reverse effects on Knuckles. Daisy holds onto her now-normal pet and Knuckles eats a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Knuckles reappears in the episode "Snow Place to Hide" When Donald plans on taking Daisy on a date he overhears her sweet talking someone and becomes jealous only later realizing it was merely Knuckles Daisy was talking to. Daisy tries to reassure Donald that she only has eyes for him when she tries to kiss him Knuckles steals the kiss with a smirk on his face but the smirk doesn't last when Donald accidentally kiss the little lizard, dropping him once he realize Knuckles wasn't Daisy who was heading to Mount Impact ski loge before Kent Powers beat her to a big story, Donald becomes jealous of the whole thing and tails her to ensure she commitment to him and is letting his greened-eyed monster of jealousy call all the shots. Knuckles returns in the episode "Transmission: Impossible". While trying their hardest to find something on television that doesn't bore them, Huey, Dewey and Louie stumble upon a transmission from a Blatismorkian museum security camera and witness the baffling disappearance of a treasured diamond. Knuckles sniffs out the mysterious trail leading them to respected art historian Henry Villanova. Gallery Trivia *He bears some resemblance to Ron's pet iguana Mr. Jones from Toy Story of Terror in both appearance and personality. *He is also similar to Joanna the Goanna from The Rescuers Down Under, but is unlike her as well in that his mischievous attitude contrasts with Joanna's vengeful nature, although both are voiced by Frank Welker. Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Pets Category:Reptiles Category:Characters Category:Lizards Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Quack Pack characters Category:Animated characters Category:Idiots Category:Adults Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Giants